camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archers of Apollo
The Archers of Apollo are a secretive yet powerful group of immortals led Apollo, and Dionysus to a lesser degree during the Winter months. Over the millennia, Apollo agreed to allow demigods of any parentage to join the Archers, swelling with Greek, Roman, Celtic, Egyptian, Norse and Aztec demigods, and by the time of the Second Olympian War, the Archers of Apollo had recruited enough members to be declared an army by the Olympian Gods. Zeus however came to view the Archers as a potential threat, deciding to have the army scattered across the United States. This resulted in a number of settlements being created including Woolbourne and Victorson. The Archers have strong ties with Artemis and Aphrodite, being the fathers, brothers and sons of many of their followers, both the Hunters of Artemis and the Maidens of Aphrodite. Their current lieutenant, Adreus, and the original Archers are the last living Gargareans, which also gives them, their sons and their daughters a blood tie with the Amazons. Though called the 'Archers' of Apollo, very few of them actually fight with a bow and arrow, holding the name to honour Apollo, and are known to fight more with their collective abilities acquired over the millennia. To keep a closer eye on the Archers, Zeus decreed that Dionysus would share responsibility over them, holding control of the Archers during the Winter months. Apollo and Adreus maintain a high standard for their recruitment process, hardly taking any random demigod, and only taking those who have proven themselves worthy. However there has been a level of pushback concerning Apollo allowing any of his sons to join including one of their newest recruits Izzy Lichtel. Their official motto under Adreus is "Divided we Fall, United we Stand". History Background The archers officially began almost a century after the Trojan War. During the War, Queen Penthesilea of the Amazons had been killed by Achilles, and was succeeded by Antianeira. Driven nearly insane by the deaths of her sisters who died in the war, Antianeira began taking out her anger on the Gargareans, the all-male tribe who lived near them and reproduced with them over the centuries, and carried on her brutality and violent raids on them for over a decade. Adreus, a Gargarean and a son of Ares, eventually aided the Gargarean leader Leriphon in revolting against Antianeira. Once they escaped the Amazons, the Gargareans made their way across the Ionian Sea and eventually reached Greece. Antianeira, along with her allies, attempted to bring the Gargareans back, which resulted in the Third Amazon War against the Athenians and other Greeks. After this war ended in a stalemate, Antianeira tracked Leriphon and Adreus down, killing Leriphon, but died at the hands of Adreus. Adreus returned to Athens shortly after, finding a number of surviving Gargareans, and giving Leriphon a funeral pyre. The next day, Adreus returned to the coasts of Greece, where he found an Athenian warrior wash ashore. Tending to his wounds, the man revealed himself to be Apollo. Apollo had seen visions of a potential threat to Olympus; his own child by a "great goddess", and discovered that Adreus would play some role in it. He blessed Adreus with immortality and youth, making sure that when the time was right, Adreus would aid him in defeating or preventing this deadly prophecy. All of the Archers remain at mid-20s age physically (Adreus claims it to be around the age of 25) Finding the son of Apollo For a number of decades after their war with the Amazons, the surviving Gargareans had made a new home on the shores of Athens. Meanwhile, Apollo and Aphrodite had kept a grave secret from Zeus, and the other Olympians; the birth of a son, Apophroditus. Apollo's oracle had informed him that the child could bring doom. Fearing this, Aphrodite told Ares of the child. However Ares, consumed by jealousy, instructed Phobos and Deimos to abduct the child and take him to the Underworld. After doing so, they threw Apophroditus into the River Lethe. By doing this, the child lost his memories, and after a number of years, lost his godhood entirely. Ares threatened Aphrodite and Apollo that he would inform Zeus of the child is they interfered. Unable to help their son, Apophroditus led a nomadic life until a priest of Apollo found the boy. Recognizing the boy as more than just a mortal, he sought passage to the island of Crete. Once there, he abandoned the boy, sailing back to Greece. Still unable to aid his son, Apollo found Adreus once again, asking him to seek out the boy on Crete. Adreus reunited with his Gargarean brothers, asking them to help him find the son of Apollo, knowing they would possibly have to face Ares and his allies when they reached Crete. Conflict with Ares While a few hundred Gargareans traveled with Adreus to Crete, Adreus would only convince a handful to go onto shore with him. Instructing them to scour the island and meet back with him at sunset, Adreus went straight to Minos' Labyrinth, the same Labyrinth built by Daedalus. Deep inside the Labyrinth he found Apophroditus, near where Theseus had slain the beast years before. At first the young god recognized Adreus as Phobos and Deimos' half-brother, but Adreus soon convinced him that he was not there to cause harm. Fall of Rome Sometime around the fall of Rome, 480 AD, Hades made a deal with Apollo, to unlock the doors of death for a time and release any worthy souls from the Underworld to serve Apollo's army. One of his first recruits was Spartacus, leader of the Third Servile War, and a son of Ares. Dionysus soon found out about Spartacus return and informed Zeus. Zeus allowed Spartacus and the returning souls to serve Apollo under one condition: that Dionysus was to be given control of the archers during the winter months. Though the archers were swarmed with thousands of revived souls, Spartacus and his followers still held resentment for most Romans, even if they were fellow archers, resulting in factions being made; Adreus would lead the Gargareans and Greeks, Apophroditus would lead the minor gods and Romans, and Spartacus would once again lead the thousands of rebels he led in his first life. Modern Day From time to time, the archers would have to tolerate Dionysus' followers, the Maenads on their main base, the island city of Leto, occasionally resulting in short lived fights. Apollo and Dionysus almost came into a conflict after Apollo managed to bring several of Dionysus and Ariadne's mortal sons back from the Underworld, all of whom joined Apollo's ranks. This caused Dionysus to keep a more watchful eye on the Maenads, as they could now possibly harm his children with Ariadne. Dionysus has admitted he has little interest in controlling Almost all the sons of the archers, including Adreus' own sons have joined the archers, and begin their training on Leto. Their daughters are given several choices: To live a normal life of mortality, to become one of Aphrodite's maidens, one of Artemis' hunters, or join the Amazons. Very few have decided on a mortal life, or have joined the Hunters or the Amazons, and most become a Maiden of Aphrodite. Before the turn of the century, Apollo was becoming aware of Zeus' concern about him practically leading an army of his own, and Apollo agreed to heavily disband the archers into many separate groups, swearing on the River Styx to only use the army in full force when they were needed. Second Olympian War By the time of the Second Olympian War, even though most of Zeus' cautiousness with the archers had disappeared when Apollo heavily disbanded them, was too concerned with bringing the archers into the conflict fully, fearing many more would join Apollo's ranks. While the archers remained out of most of the conflict, Apollo tasked them with dealing with a sizeable force near Chugach National Forest in Alaska. A battle erupts there, and the Archers are the victors, with minor casualties. Following their battle in Alaska, A handful of them were present at the Winter Solstice celebrations including Adreus, Andrew Mayant and Antiskemos. Many Demigods from Camp Half-Blood mistook them for minor godlings, including Percy Jackson After the war ended, a draft of names for demigods was given to Apollo by Charon about potential recruits, who Hades would allow to return to the living for a time to prove they can be useful to the Archers' cause. Apollo's Punishment After Apollo was stripped of his godhood for a third time, Dionysus took over leadership of the Archers, who told them of Zeus' decree that they would not interfere or aid Apollo in any way. Without Apollo's influence, many Archers including Adreus begin to feel their power waining. Adreus, Apophroditus and their sergeants retreat to the city of Leto, telling numerous Archer strongholds to strengthen their defences. God of the Eclipse With Apollo still mortal as punishment by Zeus, command of the Archers has fallen to Dionysus, Apophroditus and Adreus, who have begun picking off numerous monsters on the mainland, believing Prometheus is attempting to wage a one-Titan war against the Olympians. Adreus, Spartacus and Jeremiah, a son of Pax execute the captured monsters in the opening games for the arrival of the Hunters and Maidens, as well as to honor both groups' respective goddesses who are in attendance. Following the celebrations, Adreus speaks with Thalia and Hallinaea, the lieutenants of the Hunters and Maidens, telling them that they need to come together more then ever to wipe out the monsters terrorising North America. Abilities The archers all possess immortality. Being tasked with keeping all mortals safe from monsters, the archers have power nearly as powerful as Apollo. Also, so no archer has any more power than another, except for their lieutenants, they possess the same powers and abilities as each other. Since being established as an army, the archers now possess a much stronger scent than normal demigods, able to draw in any monsters from more than 100 miles away. Their strength is one is one their most infamous abilities, with Thalia describing it as "precise and brutish", and noting that Adreus was defeating the monsters in the Leto Arena "Like they were dollar store ragdolls". Their senses can rivals that of gods, being able to smell and hear monsters approaching from many miles away. As followers of the god of truth, the archers can easily sense when they are being lied to. One of the greatest powers they possess however is the ability to temporarily cause an opponent to lose their powers; demigods, monsters and even gods, all except the Olympians. Also, since Alan Witter became an archer, all of the other archers supposedly have the 'gift' of Lycanthrope, although since it is more of a curse than a gift, it is unlikely. Like the gods they are resistant to most forms of sorcery and a range of curses, but can be effected if they chose to be (as with the Maidens of Aphrodite) and can manipulate the Mist as sharply as the gods can. They also have the innate ability to speak any language they want fluently. Unlike Apollo, they are unable to see the future, as that power is only reserved for the Oracle of Delphi and Apollo himself. Like the Hunters of Artemis and the Maidens of Aphrodite, the Archers also have an oath Even after swearing the oath, younger recruits such as Izzy Lichtel continue to age until they reach their mid-20s. Training The archers go through extensive training, especially new recruits who are put through rigorous and unforgiving training and preparation meant to break them in and weed out the weak. Artemis herself described the training as "the most extreme boot camp I've ever seen". In the case of her son Hunter West, he was made to suffer slashes, burns, floggings, extreme heat and freezing cold conditions, meant to suffer each one until he learned to keep a steady head and handle the pain, finished off with sword fights and Pankration matches until he won. This form of training has caused many of the recruits granted to Apollo to have to be returned to the land of the dead. Roman forms In ''God of the Eclipse'', Adreus and Apophroditus both change into their Roman forms, Marius and Eclipsius respectfully, once they reached the Roman territory of Camp Jupiter. Like all Roman counterparts, they appear more warlike and disciplined, with Marius almost dreading reverting back to Adreus once they leave Camp Jupiter. It appears that only archers of Greek origin, whether gods or demigods actually have a Roman counterpart, with Apophroditus and Adreus having lived through the times of Rome. Known Archers Leaders * [[Apollo|'Apollo']], their founder and leader. Currently mortal as punishment from Zeus * [[Dionysus|'Dionysus']], their de facto leader during Apollo's absence Lieutenants * [[Adreus|'Adreus']], son of Ares and new lieutenant of the archers since Apophroditus left. "Mate" of Hallie, lieutenant of Aphrodite's maidens, and the father of all their children. * [[Spartacus|'Spartacus']], son of Ares. Best known for having led a rebellion against the Romans. In command of the "rebels", brought back with him. Sergeants * [[Enyalius|'Enyalius']], minor war god. Son of Ares and Enyo. * [[Hunter West|'Hunter West']], demigod son of Artemis. * [[Jeremiah Sterrett|'Jeremiah Sterrett']], demigod son of Pax * [[Antiskemos|'Antiskemos']], son of Poseidon. * [[Andrew Mayant|'Andrew Mayant']], son of Hecate. Other members Other Gods * Hundreds of unnamed River Gods. Almost all are the sons of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys, known as the Potamoi Demigods * Lewis Cardoso, son of Summanus * [[Abraham Lincoln|'Abraham Lincoln']], son of Athena. Currently lives in the town of Woolbourne in Kentucky. * Edgar Dywer, son of Bacchus * Dexter Hammond, son of Athena * Hohner Soderquist, son of Hermes * Alcide Lahoud, son of Ares * Unnamed son of Enyo * Unnamed son of Phrike * Izzy Lichtel, son of Apollo. Newly recruited * Wesson Rowe, a son of Adreus and Hallinaea * The demigod sons of Dionysus and Ariadne, born before Ariadne became a goddess. Resurrected and recruited by Apollo to 'keep Dionysus in line'. ** Ceramus ** Enyeus ** Eurymedon ** Staphylus Others * Several surviving original Gargareans, alongside Adreus himself. Many also descendants of Ares. * Numerous other unnamed sons of Adreus and Hallie. All descendants of Ares and Aphrodite, as well as Gargareans * Numerous other sons of Apollo * Numerous other sons of Ares * Numerous other sons of Zeus * Numerous other sons of Poseidon * Unnamed son of Somnus * Thousands of Demigods, Greek, Roman and supposedly Norse: both recruited in life and after death from the Underworld, as part of their pact with Hades. * Tens of thousands of former Roman slaves who joined Spartacus' rebellion and died in battle with him. Former members * Numerous demigods * Several sons of various archers. * [[The Twelve|'The Twelve']]: Twelve demigod sons of the Olympians, born during the American frontier. All joined after a supposed prophecy involving them was avoided. They left following the end of the Second Titan War, reverting to their younger selves, with no memory of their previous life. All now live in separate states, and adopted by former Archers. *# Son of Hades *# Son of Aphrodite *# Son of Zeus *# Son of Demeter *# Son of Apollo *# Son of Athena *# Son of Ares *# Son of Poseidon *# Son of Hermes *# Son of Hephaestus *# Son of Dionysus *# Son of Hecate * [[Arthur Williams|'Arthur Williams']], son of Apollo. Left after discovering the Archers' darker nature, and their treatment of monsters. * [[Apophroditus|'Apophroditus']], former sargeant. Left after regaining his godhood and reclaiming his title as God of the Eclipse. Son of Apollo and Aphrodite. Desired members * Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Has declined numerous times. * Will Solace, son of Apollo. Has declined numerous times. * Percy Jackson. Asked once by Apollo. Declined. Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Archers of Apollo Category:Philanahembree Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Lycanthrope